


✓ ♯𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐬  ᵏ ᵃᵏᵃᵃˢʰⁱ

by nyxism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Short, Unrequited Love, slight kiyoko/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxism/pseuds/nyxism
Summary: ┏                                                 ┐love has crazy effects on people.k. akaashi x female reader.first fanfic ( yuck )hanahaki ficCOMPLETE !└                                                 ┛TRANS. FROM WP©️ nyxism
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. ( ☹ ) disclaimer

《 ♥ 》  
the emotion of love is truly a mystery.

in your eyes, he didn't even seem interested in someone like you. you wonder how he'd feel, knowing that you had seemingly fallen in love with him.

"is it love at first sight, or is it just admiration?"

《 ♥ 》

i do not own haikyuu or it's characters!

this was transferred from my wp account @/nyxism !!


	2. ( ☹ ) CHAPTER ONE

'Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a purely fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.'

YOUR POV

"[name], wake up." jolting awake, you glance around the dimmed living room. the room was illuminated by a serene orange tone from the fireplace mixed with the pale moonlight. a dazed feeling clouded your mind, causing you to forget your memories of what happened before you fell asleep. "huh? what time is it?" you ask, squinting. "check your phone. it's right next to you anyway. food's in the fridge if you want anything." your mom states bluntly while pointing at your phone and disconnected airpods. 

muttering a silent apology, you stretch and stand as you slip your dying airpods in the respective case to charge. yawning, you turn on your phone and glance at the time displayed. staring blankly, your eyes sluggishly develop. confused, you rub your eyes. as your eyes finally adjust, you recognize that it's 11 pm.

trudging up the carpeted stairs, you scroll through your countless notifications and see that one of your best friends, tooru oikawa spam called you. sighing restlessly, you throw your head back in defeat. he really knows how to irritate you.

after what feels like an eternity, you finally make it to your bedroom. glancing at the pictures of you and your volleyball teammates, you start thinking. your practices have been going pretty well, but some of them seem unmotivated. my thoughts get distracted by another incoming call from yours truly, oikawa. as you answer the phone, you throw it on your bed and flop on it. "yes bestie, what do you want?." you ask, slightly agitated.

he never seemed to leave you alone when you really wanted to sleep. he was like an annoying little brother or a mosquito that you can't kill."hi [name]~! so, you know how i always add you to group chats with the players on the male volleyball teams?" 

he drags out, annoying you. "spit it out tooru, please!" you whisper-yell into the phone. gasping, he starts to talk quicker. "okay okay, don't kill me. i was wondering if you wanted to come to a party i'm hosting tomorrow. you can come early at like 12 pm. oh! and kiyoko can come too!" he offers. "sure. just let me sleep, I'm tired." you whine. "okay! bye-bye, sleep well [name]!" and with that, you hang up. 

exhaling in relief, you shuffle over to your closet to browse for outfit options. glancing at your selection, you quickly give up. sending kiyoko a quick text, you ask if she could pick you up tomorrow. she replies rather quickly, and offers to help with your outfit. agreeing, you decide to watch some anime before you fall asleep.


	3. ( ☹ ) CHAPTER TWO

# YOUR POV

as loud ringing emerged under your pillow, your eyes are forced open. "five more minutes!" you yell and roll over, burrowing deeper into my mess of blankets. for a split second, your phone silences then begin to ring again. 

"oikawa please, it's like 6 am!" you groan, searching for your phone. glancing at the caller id, you recognize it's kiyoko who's calling you at this hour. with slight panic, you scramble to answer.

"hello?" you answer, groggy and dazed. "[nameee], it's almost time to go. it's 11 am." she nags. "huh?" you ask in utter confusion, as you check the time. jumping to your feet, you try to make yourself look somewhat presentable before going downstairs. "remember, you're driving, i don't feel like it." you remind her, sassily. "i'm outside already, just open the door." she affirms.

your feet cover the matted down carpet that covered your sturdy stairs. as you open your red front door, you're immediately greeted with kiyoko's stern face covering her stunning features. looking down at her foot tapping, you sheepishly grin as she pushes past you to enter. snatching you by the wrist, she pushes the door closed before dragging you back to your slightly messy bedroom. she got straight to business, sorting through your closet to find a fantastic outfit.

"now, since we're going to a party, you gotta look hot." she states. exhaling, you already feel exhausted from her words. "cmon (name)! i heard that hot guys would be there!" she wiggles her brows as she explains. cocking an eyebrow, you face her, intrigued. "like a certain setter named akaashi keji~" she says, in her sing-song voice. "like akaashi keiji the setter from fukurodani, akaashi?" you ask, wanting clarification. you already had a slight crush on the boy, nothing serious, yet his personality enough to make anyone fall for him. nodding excitedly, she shows you a picture of him. eyes widening, you take a closer look.

he was like someone ripped straight out of a painting. ethereal, god-like. you had seen him at the training camps in the previous year, but he somehow became more attractive. he was the like the most attractive man alive, times a thousand. a lingering thought made him seem like the one for you, but do you really have a chance with him? there are thousands of other girls who had a better chance than you did, yet you still had faith. and that was your worst mistake.

shaking your head, you avert your eyes from lingering on kiyoko's screen any longer. glancing at kiyoko, you note that she has that pervy face painted on her soft features. scoffing, you stand up as you inform kiyoko of her outfit requirements.

"listen to me kiyoko," you begin. "i bought a lot of clothes recently so i need you to pick some outfits." kiyoko nods quickly as you browse some outfit options. "also, i need you to pick out a bikini to wear since oikawa has that big ass pool." you quickly add, failing to hide your excitement for the night ahead of you.

kiyoko picks out the perfect outfit as a smile etches on your once blank face. "thank you 'yoko!" you call as you head into your cold bathroom to change. 

finishing with the last touches of the outfit, you realize that you forgot an accessory. sighing, you try to put it on correctly. struggling, you call kiyoko into the room to help you. giggling, she helps you put on the accessory with ease, compared to your terrible attempts. muttering a soft thanks, you push her out to finish your makeup.

as you shuffle out of your bathroom, you do a twirl to show off your outfit to your best friend. kiyoko's jaw drops as she goes into a slight state of shock, scanning you from top to bottom. you chuckle at the sight and gather your stuff in a little bag to carry. 

walking down your beige flight of carpeted stairs, you tell your parents that you're going to oikawa's house and open the door. somehow, they've approved of oikawa. they make sure to say bye to kiyoko, since they always joke about us getting married someday. getting in her car, you quickly hook up your phone up to the aux. you start playing (favorite song/album) as usual. "[name], do you ever listen to anything else?" kiyoko sighs, turning to you. "uh, not really." you tell her, sheepishly. she chuckles and goes back to driving.

after some time, you finally arrive at oikawa's house. unlocking the door with your extra key, you practically kick down his door. you two were the first ones here, besides iwa of course. even after all of this time, they're still best friends. "MY BEAUTIFUL BESTIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" you yell while entering the house.

he screeches some type of response back as iwa walks out of his kitchen. "hey [name], hey kiyoko." iwa smoothly greets us with a slight wave. oikawa comes running down the stairs while wearing one of the worse outfits that my eyes have seen. gawking, you give him a disapproving glare with your lip pulled up in disgust as you grab his arm and lead him upstairs back to his room. kiyoko just stands there and snickers as she watches. iwa rolls his eyes and flops down on the couch. 

"really 'kawa? fucking plaid shorts? what were you thinking?" you scold him as you rummage through his clothes. oikawa just stands awkwardly as he tries to think of an excuse. you can tell since you've known him for years. he then holds a defeated look and spits out the truth. "okay, you know i can't dress so i just threw this on so you could help." he admits and looks at his feet. you laugh and keep searching. "okay, this is guaranteed to get you even more attention from girls." you say as you toss him an outfit. 

the outfit consists of a black turtleneck with a white button-down layered on top, black ripped jeans with an assortment of rings, and one silver chain around his neck. 

he's silent as you hold the clothing and accessories in front of him. "wear the fucking outfit and stop staring goofy." you laugh and walk back down the stairs.

after changing out of your bathing suit, you walk down the stairs to see kiyoko and iwa cracking jokes and having a good time in oikawa's kitchen. you, kiyoko, iwa had all swam in the pool for a few hours as we waited for more people to arrive. it was starting to get dark, so more people would be coming soon. all of a sudden the doorbell rings. "i'll get it since i'm already standing up." you volunteer as you saunter over to the door. opening the door, you see him with his team-mates.

akaashi keiji. a deity, who was somehow human, was right in front of you. looking him dead in his eyes, you didn't break eye contact. a sly smirk plays on your face. if there was one thing you knew, it was that you were not a pussy. 

the god-like man smirks as he passed you. you were quite surprised, he didn't seem like the bold type. you could barely narrow your eyes and raise an eyebrow at him before the rest of his team entered the house. and before you knew it, he was gone. 

you make a mental note about the setter before you start to look for kiyoko. all you wanted to do was swim and play pool games again. spotting her outside, you start to move faster. before you could get very far, you feel a hand grasp your shoulder. jumping a little, you turn around and see oikawa standing in front of you. "first of all, thanks for the fit, second, let's drink!" he exclaims as he pulls me away.

sighing dramatically, you had no choice but to follow him. grabbing your wrist, he pulls you to his bar and prepares drinks. you were laughing at his fails, before your favorite song came on. oikawa smirks at you, as you pull him to where everyone was dancing. he's your number one hype man anyway, so he knew the drill. handing you a shot of a strong-smelling liquid, you down it without hesitation. 

as he starts to hype you up, you adjust your clothes so you could dance comfortably.

your hips start to move on their own and before you know it, you and oikawa were both shaking your asses like there was no tomorrow.

as you two were having the time of your lives, tearing up the floor, you sense a presence behind you. you turn around and see akaashi, with a drink in hand and eyes closed as he was feeling the music. damn, even seeing him up-close with strobing lights makes him look good, you thought and softly chuckled. 

opening his eyes, he notices you staring at him. he gave a taunting smirk and winks at you, somehow knowing the power he held over you. it was an entirely different personality from his usual, reserved self that you noticed at past training camps. winking back at him, you pull him aside to talk to him. leading him back to the bar, you try not to bump into anyone else. 

at the bar, oikawa's back and drinking, but now accompanied by a girl. giving him the 'i told you so' look, you shoot him a triumphant smile. turning your attention back to the man of your interest, you hand him a shot. 

"my name's akaashi keji, what's your name cutie?" akaashi asks, a sly look on his face. since you already had alcohol in your system, you felt bolder then usual. "my name's [surname] [name], but it could become [akaashi] [name] soon." you badly flirt, with a grin on your features. akaashi holds an amused face as he looks me up and down. 

"well, [name] aren't you a bold one?" he asks tauntingly. you couldn't even lie to yourself, you want to kiss him so bad right now. before you could respond, a girl approaches the two of you.

"hey! akaashi," she starts, tucking hair behind her ear. "um, i was wondering if we could talk?" she eyes me and shoots a dirty look before looking back him. biting your tongue, you stay silent. you couldn't stand people like her, yet you were possibly just as annoying as she sounded. her voice is sickly sweet and forced, making you want to vomit.

stiffening, you tried to calm down. you didn't know his relationship with her, so you didn't want to start anything. "we can get away from everyone, especially this...whore." she spits. your eyes widen, you were the furthest thing from one. time seemed to stop as you took a deep breath. 

"what did you call me? i don't even know you and you're claiming bad things about me." you ask as you smile sweetly, concealing your fiery anger. "you just seem like the type of girl who dresses all slutty to get male validation." she insults. oikawa looks at me, cameras flash, and the next thing you know, the sound of a hard slap against skin resonates from your hand. 

you were not the one to be messed with, especially not over a guy who you just met.


	4. ( ☹ ) CHAPTER THREE

# YOUR POV 

"[name], you are quite the troublemaker."

his deep voice shakes you out of your time-slowing trance.

it took you a little to register, that you were outside on oikawa's balcony after having to fight someone for the first time. shaking your head, a small smile forms on your battered face. akaashi notices, and chuckles, as he turns to face your smiling figure.

"you amaze me, [name]. you know, the girl who you just fought was actually my ex. she wasn't the best."

the moonlight illuminated the utmost beautiful parts of his face, making you fall more for the man you barely knew. 

even though you had only known him for a few hours, it felt like years.

"is this what it's like to fall in love?" you whisper, not realizing that you said that instead of thinking it.

"what was that [name]?" he asks with a twinge of concern in his tone.

"huh? oh, nothing." playing it off, you mentally sigh. if he had heard you, he'd probably think you were a weird person.

"you know [name], you seem like a great person to be friends with."

"y-yeah. of course i am!" why are you disappointed? you barely know him, yet you feel so.. rejected?

you had promised yourself not to fall in love last year since it broke you down in the worst way. love has crazy effects on people. you just don't want to be a victim of heartbreak again.

logic wins over emotions anyway. 

"HEY! AKAASHI!" a loud voice shouts from the doorway. you squint your [e/c] eyes to decipher the figure of the approaching person.

"oh, hey bokuto!" oh. it's just bokuto.

"someone's lookin' for you downstairs! i think they need to talk to you." 

"oh, okay. I'll be back [name]." 

you quickly nod your head in acknowledgment, yet you can't help but feel like something's wrong. you wouldn't be too surprised though, nothing seems to go correctly anymore.

before he left though, he looked back at you and gave a comforting smile.

then, it was just you and your thoughts alone.

again.

but of course, you just didn't get it. how can you 'fall' for someone who you barely know?

the emotion of love is a mystery. 

in your eyes, he didn't even seem interested in someone like you. you wonder how he'd feel, knowing that you had seemingly fallen in love with him.

is it love at first sight, or is it just admiration?

in this situation, your feelings were a mess. 

things just didn't make sense to you anymore.

as you try to understand your situation, you decide to dial the only one who would understand you. 

"hello? [name]?" a melodic voice rings from your phone, distracting you from your intense train of thought.

"hey kiyo, can you meet me on oikawa's balcony? i need to talk to you."

"of course, i'm coming right now."

looking at the moon, it's beauty somehow calms your panicky nerves a little. 

running a hand through your [h/t] hair, you try to think of more solutions.

"[name]! are you okay?" before you knew it, your best friend was next to you on the dark balcony.

"im fine kiyoko. i just have to tell you something. promise to not make fun of me though..."

"i won't, [name], you know i never will."

"okay good, this seems so stupid but i think i'm actually falling for akaashi? he just makes me feel so much better about myself. he makes me nervous, he gets my jokes and defends me, but i feel like i caught feelings. but what makes it worse is that I've only known him for a few hours. i hate love! all it does is just make me feel so stupid kiyoko and i don't know what to do about it!"

slapping a hand over your mouth, you realize that you were borderline yelling at kiyoko.

"[name], don't be afraid to yell. just let it all out, i'm here to listen."

"well, do you have any advice?"

"it sounds like you have romantic feelings for him. maybe you should tell him eventually."

"what if he rejects me? i can't live with that embarrassment!"

"but what if he says yes? then you guys could have a nice relationship?"

"i... kiyoko, i just don't want it to turn out like last time. i don't think I'll ever recover from that. he broke me, and i don't want to be used again.."

by then, your voice started to crack. crying in front of others was one thing you hated. even if kiyoko was the only witness, it made you feel weak and defeated. but you just couldn't hold it in. tears began to prick from the corners of your eyes, practically begging to be released. 

"[name], if you have to cry just let it all out. i'm here for you. i'll always be here for you, no matter what" 

kiyoko's soft tone and words were your breaking point.

a painful sob rips from your throat, shocking your black-haired best friend. crystalline tears began to fall from your [e/c] eyes. you weren't too emotionally available all the time, even kiyoko has barely seen you cry. but now isn't the time for blank faces and being numb, this time, you couldn't control your extreme emotions that emerged from the deepest parts of your numbed heart. it was a wound that was not meant to be reopened but tonight, it slowly started to rip.

and there was nothing you could do about it. 

the party was starting to slowly wind down. you and kiyoko made your way back to the main area of the party. you take kiyoko's soft hand and drag her to the area with the drinks. she knew you wanted a distraction from your crying session on the balcony earlier so she didn't stop you. 

she did, however, watch your alcohol intake. after about 15 minutes, she pulled you away from the bar to prevent you from drinking any more alcohol.

as you complain about her being protective, her grip only tightens around your wrist as she walks faster and further away from the bar. you two maneuver your way through the crowd of people to oikawa's basement, where people are playing classic party games including pool and beer pong.

"[name], i think we should play cards against humanity with those people over there!" your black-haired best friend points at the group and gasps in excitement, knowing that it was your favorite card game. 

"sure! let's go before they start a new round."

as she pulls you closer to the group, you see a painful scene that tugged at your already fragile heartstrings and shattered your soul more.


	5. ( ☹ ) CHAPTER FOUR

[🥀] YOUR POV

it was akaashi, of course. and to your surprise, he was making out with the girl you had fought only hours earlier, his ex. your grip on kiyoko's hand tightens and you grind your teeth together, trying to soothe yourself before you did anything impulsive. your heart hurt at the situation.

this is what you get for getting so attached to a boy that barely knows you in a few hours.

you should've known better.

but you can't control feelings, and that's why you hate them so much. feelings do nothing except make you act irrationally. but you kept your cool for the most part. until those piercing blue eyes met your watering [e/c] ones.

those stupid blue eyes that were the death of you. it felt as if time slowed down as his eyes began to show panic. it was like he was trying to apologize with a guilty look. at the sight, an overwhelming feeling of dread fills your chest. almost as if something was building up to blossom soon.

your wavering stare immediately drops to the ground, to avoid further uncomfortable eye contact with the setter. you couldn't stand to look at his face anymore, the face that you loved to admire was now rotten like an old apple.

kiyoko pulls you back into the direction of the stairs, knowing you most likely wanted to leave the party as fast as possible. she is your best friend, after all, she could basically read you like a book. "deep breaths [name], in and out." she says, trying to calm your quickening heart rate. "kiyoko i'm fine. i'm just in shock. i knew it would happen either way. i mean, she's his ex anyway" you state, a little too fast to seem believable. 

as you stare her in her diamond-like eyes, you try your best to not seem disappointed, but it didn't work. ignoring your protests, she scans the area. "everyone seems to be outside or downstairs right now, so it'll be easier for us to get out of here. you need to wind down. hold still, i'll get you some water."

"you really don't need to, but thank you kiyoko." suddenly, your throat felt as dry as sandpaper. trying to clear your throat only resulted in a painful cough emitting from your mouth. it was like something obstructed your airway. "[name] are you alright? i brought you some water-" as kiyoko hands you the glass of water, the object in your throat becomes unlodged. coughing into your closed palm, you felt a petal eject from your mouth.

"what the fuck? why is there a petal coming out of my mouth..?" you ask, worried. "name.. have you heard of the hanahaki disease?" kiyoko questioned, slowly. "i thought that was only a stupid fanfiction troupe? there's no way it's real!" you say, clutching your head in your hands. as you shake your head, you began to panic. a lot. 

"do you need me to take you home? i didn't drink tonight." kiyoko asked as she stands up. "please do, i need to get home as soon as possible." you tell her, holding out your hand. before she helped you up, she brought the glass to your trembling lips. the water was cool and refreshing, but not enough to cool the burning feeling in your throat. grabbing your outstretched hand, kiyoko helps you up, and slings your arm over her shoulder. your head begins to spin as you think of causes. it just has to be a coincidence. there's no way this fictional disease could be real... right?

"thank you for taking me home kiyoko..." you mutter, looking at the night sky. the windows were down, so a steady breeze kept you cool. "no problem, i can stay the night if you want?" she offers, and you shake your head desperately. "please do, my parents won't mind since you practically live here anyway." you laugh, yet it was stopped by a petal arising in your throat. not wanting to worry your already slightly panicked best friend, you hold it in your mouth.

"okay so, you need to take a shower first, and then i'll take one. i can make you some food?" she proposes. nodding, you slip off your shoes. you had to take it slow, knowing that if you moved too fast, the petals in your mouth could fall back down your throat. "sure, or you can order pizza. my parents are celebrating their anniversary for the week in tokyo and they left me money." turning on her lilac phone, she shoos you up the stairs, already looking for places to eat.

after a relaxing shower, and a few petals later, you flop down on your bed, waiting for kiyoko to finish her shower. while you were scrolling through twitter and retweeting the mitski bot's lyrics, you got a text from oikawa. you immediately go to open it, since you forgot to tell him you left early.

smiling slightly, you were relieved that he didn't ask why you left. you couldn't bear to tell him and have another person worry about you. you planned to keep this from your parents as long as you could, hoping to keep this under wraps. your attention was diverted by kiyoko walking out of the bathroom in her pajamas, smiling at you. 

"have you coughed any more petals up?" she asks, with that parental look back in her eyes. "no, not since we were at oikawa's." you lied, knowing that was far from the truth. smiling softly at you, she grabs your tv remote, opening hulu. "sailor moon?" she asks, wanting to watch the anime you two always watch together. nodding, you pull up the covers slightly and start eating, distracting yourself from the blossoming feeling welling in your lungs again.


	6. ( ☹ ) CHAPTER FIVE

[🥀] YOUR POV

a few days had passed since you contracted the disease. ever since, kiyoko made you her utmost priority. she checked on you every thirty minutes like she was your personal nurse. you lied as best as you could since you hated seeing her worried about you. you often had to push her away so she could take care of herself since she would be so caught up in making you drink water, eat, and everything. you appreciated it of course, but it felt like a bit too much for a minor problem.

not wanting to risk anything, you decided to start wearing masks to school. no one really questioned it, they just thought you had a cold or something.

the flowers started to increase, they came up more frequently. it was getting harder to suppress each day, but you persevered. your biggest concern at the moment was the upcoming volleyball training camp, hosted by nekoma. fukurodani was attending too, meaning you would see the person you didn't want to.

akaashi.

you really didn't want to go, but you're a manager along with kiyoko and yachi, and you don't want to worry the team. 

"[name], your doctor's appointment is after school today right?" kiyoko asks, opening her locker. "yeah it is. i'm kind of worried for this week though, because of the training camp." you sigh, leaning against the locker next to hers. 

"it'll be okay, just stay by me and yachi. i'll be there for you." she reassures as she pats your shoulder. "let's get to class, shall we?" you ask, grabbing her hand.

after the school day, you and kiyoko stop by the gym, telling yachi and the coaches that you'll be leaving early. "come on, let's catch the bus before it leaves!" you say, picking up your pace. making it just in time, the two of you find a seat near the front. panting, you manage to take your water out of your bag and drink some before you feel a petal come up.

coughing slightly, you try to make it unlodge in a way that wouldn't alarm your friend. it didn't work, and you ended up coughing pretty loudly. kiyoko flinched at your sudden cough and started patting at your back. "are you okay? was it another petal?" kiyoko questions. "n-no. i just choked on my water.." you lie, looking away. furrowing her brows, she stares at you, expecting the truth. you keep your stare fixed on the window until you arrived at your stop. 

"[full name]?" the nurse called out into the waiting area, as you get up, you hand kiyoko your bag. giving her a smile, you walk off with the nurse. "so, my notes say here that you started...coughing up petals? is that correct?" the nurse questions as you sit on the bed. "yes, exactly that." you say, staring at your shoes. you were actually quite nervous, since your symptoms still seem fictitious. 

"okay let me just take your vitals, and the doctor will be in for you soon!" she says as you nod. after a few long minutes, the doctor finally walks in. "hello, [name]! i am doctor akemi!" she states, holding out her gloved hand for you to shake. when you take her hand, she asks you a few more questions before running x-rays on you. 

"well, it appears you have the hanahaki disease. you have an option to take the surgery, that removes your feelings for the person permanently, and in some cases can even wipe your memories of them. we'll give you some time to think it over, yet we only have a limited amount of time until you uh, pass. that is a possibility if you don't get the surgery, and the person doesn't return the same feelings towards you." dr. akemi sighs, looking quite stressed. you had your focus fixed to the floor. the possibility of death stuck in your mind, scaring you slightly. you didn't want to die due to being lovesick for someone you just met.


	7. ( ☹ ) CHAPTER SIX

[🥀] YOUR POV

you decided to have the surgery. it was scheduled for the day after you returned from the training camp, since you were persistent on being able to attend. your parents were still a little iffy on letting you go, because you never told them. with enough persuasion though, they complied, knowing that you wouldn't have to suffer much longer. 

"kiyoko! i'm getting the surgery!" you shout, running to catch up with her. she smiles, knowing that you'll be saved from your pain. she pulls you in for a tight hug, rubbing your back. "come on kiyoko! let's get to the bus." you giggle excitedly, pulling her with you. 

you had arrived at the training camp. after putting up the stuff from the bus, you, kiyoko and yachi make your way into the gym. as you walked into the gym, you made eye contact with him and your stomach dropped. you quickly looked away, still not wanting to face him. 

during the first couple of matches, you tried your best to ignore him. he still attempted to get your attention nonetheless. 

while you were waiting for the match before lunch to start, you felt a warm hand on your shoulder. thinking it was kiyoko, you didn't look up until you heard a deep voice. "[name], we need to talk. outside."

ignoring the person, you knew exactly who it was. you were hoping he got the point, but he didn't move. "fine, this better not take long." you say, grabbing your phone. "also i have a question, why are you wearing that mask?" he asks, turning to face you. "it doesn't matter." you respond, keeping it short. 

"you need to stop ignoring me. at the party, i wanted to explain things to you but you left. i messaged you on twitter and you didn't respond. seriously, all you had to do was listen to me!" he asserts, making you bite your tongue. 

"maybe because you fucking lied to me? you said she was your ex and you were just using me for like, emotional support??" you mention, getting annoyed. 

"[name] will you ever get the hint? i don't want you! i never wanted you! i don't want to date you! all you're good for is being used. stop acting like the fucking victim all the time because i don't love you! we literally just met that night, you're so delusional! my god!" and with those words, you felt your heart shatter. he struck the deepest nerve, and it showed when you stiffened and went silent. 

"y-you don't love me. i understand. i'm sorry for trying so much akaashi. you're in love with her and nothing can change that. at least you got one thing right, i am just good for being used by assholes like you." you spat, turning on your heel to make your way back into the gym.

"[name] listen-" he says tone full of regret. grabbing your wrist, he pulls you close, closing his eyes. putting a finger on his lips, you push him away as you prepare yourself to break your own heart.

"stop it akaashi. if you love her so much, why would you try to kiss her behind my back? you're the lowest of low if you would do that to someone. it's bad enough you already broke someone's heart..." your voice trails off, getting quieter. 

yanking your hand out of his grasp you pull up your mask and walk back to the gym. 

you were stopped midway by feeling multiple petals erupt out of your throat. 

"i'll be right back guys. i have to go check on [name]." kiyoko was worried, knowing how you felt about akaashi being there. walking quickly, she makes it outside to see you collapsed on the ground, wheezing for air as akaashi just watched.


	8. ( ☹ ) CHAPTER SEVEN

[🥀] YOUR POV

the sharp taste of copper flooded your mouth, mixing with your saliva. you were practically vomiting flowers in kiyoko's arms at that point. a worried expression was etched across akaashi's face as he observed you silently. 

"kiyoko... i don't understand...this wasn't.. supposed to happen.." you say, losing consciousness slowly while gasping for air. 

"[NAME]! [NAME], STAY WITH ME PLEASE!" kiyoko shouted, not caring about the volleyball players in the building. all she was focused on was keeping you alive.

"ki..yoko..? i couldn't do it. i failed again. i'm so sorry..." you mention before taking your last, shallow breath. 

"[name]... please don't leave me.." kiyoko sobs, wanting to collapse right there. the voice that could only belong to a heartbroken soul had emerged. translucent tears streamed down her beautiful face.

a faint weeping noise combined with a quiet akaashi did not mix well. you could probably hear a pin drop because of the mute area. 

it couldn't be helped. the last stage of this terrifying process was death. you were too late, the surgery couldn't save you now. hanahaki, the build-up of flowers in one's system. caused by unrequited love. what had akaashi keiji done?

that selfish boy. he toyed with your fragile heart and broke it. he's the reason you became infected. by this hanahaki disease. the disease that was 'fake'. the disease that was an urban legend. in his eyes, you were just a possible rebound. and despite his calculating personality, he overlooked the possibility of you falling for him. 

"[name]..." a deeper voice wanders in the distance. his voice. the one who caused this. "get away... you ruined my chance." kiyoko says, as her voice begins to break, struggling to look the setter in the eye. "kiyoko..." akaashi voice starts again. 

by now, kiyoko had enough of his bullshit. "SHUT UP AKAASHI! SHE COULD'VE BEEN MINE! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME, YOU BASTARD!" the volume in the area was increased quickly by the intensity of negative emotions. 

"please.. hear me out. i-" akaashi's attempt of an apology was quickly cut off by an enraged kiyoko. 

"YOU KNEW SHE FELT THIS WAY, SO WHY DID YOU PLAY WITH HER FEELINGS?" kiyoko screams, her voice cracking with pain. 

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" akaashi shouts, frustrated. 

"you're a piece of shit, akaashi. i hope you get what you deserve." kiyoko spits back, bitter tones lacing her voice. 

the heavy feeling of heartbreak lingered in the air. "oh my god... what happened?" a coach's voice cut through the once thick silence that consumed the area. before the two knew it, managers and players alike surrounded the once empty front of the gym. a gruesome scene was laid out in front of their worried eyes. 

you were encased in kiyoko's blood stained arms as crimson flowers petals littered the grass around the two of you.


	9. (☹) EPILOUGE

[🪦] THE NOTE. 

after your funeral, kiyoko remembered the thing you said to her, the week before you passed. 

"kiyoko, if i do end up dead, there's a note for you on my dresser. i'd want you to read it." you said, with a serious expression. 

sighing, she began to mentally prepare herself to enter your room. she refused to enter it for the past few weeks, not wanting to see your room, void of the person who made her the happiest. 

hand shaking, she twists the knob. before she entered, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "you can do this kiyoko, she wants you to read it." she chanted, like a mantra. 

walking over to your organized desk, she picks up the letter and reads it. 

to my dearest kiyoko,

i had always been afraid of rejection. you knew that better than anyone ever could. i'm writing this letter to you in advance of my impending death from this cruel disease. so if you find this, i've passed. 

i am very relieved that i left my room clean for once, you'll thank me lots when you come for my things that i left for you, including this letter. don't forget about it. 

it's quite hilarious, if you think about it, they'll never know about how i would stay up during the late hours of the night staring blankly in my dark room, wondering if this disease would pass. hoping he would somehow love me back. 

but enough about him, let's talk about us. we grew up together, experienced things together. we've even seen each other at our highest, and our lowest. no matter how many petty fights we would find ourselves in, we always came back to each other. 

do you remember when my parents joked about us getting married for the first time? it was more of a wish, like it was destined to happen. speaking of which, do you remember our first promise? the one we made out of that joke? i can remember it clear as day. i think i still have the paper.

"september 17th xxxx, 'yoko and [nickname] agreed that if they are not married to other people by the age of 29, they would marry each other."

the first time i fell in love with somebody was not who you think it was. it was not my first partner, it was actually you. i tried to hard to suppress these feelings because i thought i would scare you away. it kind of worked, i guess. i thought i actually had a chance with someone like akaashi, but it was obviously proved wrong.

these feelings for him weren't fake, but i wasn't expecting them to be so strong. and of course, i fell down this dark hole of "love" again. i found myself making the mistake i regret the most, and it's going to be my last.

falling in love is no joke, i learned that the hard way. i truly love you kiyoko. don't hold on to my death for long, i'd hate to ever see you suffer over me. make sure to tell your kids & future significant other about me! 

\- your lovesick bestfriend, [full name]. <3

dropping the note, kiyoko began to fall to her knees and sob again. you seemed so calm and accepting of death in this letter, like you knew the surgery wasn't going to fix you. 

and so she stayed like that, for hours. mourning her dead best friend.


	10. ( ☹ ) BONUS CHAPTER

[🌸] KIYOKO POV; TIMESKIP

"mom!! look at what we found!" kiyoko's children, yui and haruki exclaim excitedly, holding up a envelope. the envelope read kiyoko in black ink, fading slightly. 

"what is it?" kiyoko asked, brushing her short hair for work. her husband tanaka wasn't home, so the children thought it was a good idea to bother her. "it's an letter to you!" yui says with a huge smile on her chubby face. "let me see." kiyoko says, bending down to their height to grab the letter. 

"who's it from?" haruki questions, tilting his head. "it's from your godmother, [name]." the older woman says, smiling softly, remembering her best friend. 

"can you tell us the story now? we're old enough, you know and we’ve never met her!" yui says, rolling her eyes and giggling. "of course i will, take a seat." kiyoko states, sitting down on the couch, preparing to tell the story. 

"it all started with a boy named akaashi keiji."

FIN.

A/N  
holy shit that book was a long ass ride. without my friend's and other's support, i don't think i'd be able to finish this book!! but i finally did, & i'm (mostly) satisfied with it !! it could be better ofc, but i'll smooth it out later. thank you for sticking with this book until the end, even with my slow & inconsistent updates. 

\- much love,  
NYX!!


End file.
